The Animagus of Hermione Granger
by Bananna18
Summary: The freedom of Hogwarts gave Hermione room to experiment, only to find it doesn't turn out quite as she expects. As she begins spending more time in her animagus form she find there are consequences to her magic. *WANTED: Feedback, Beta or co-writter*
1. Introduction

**Chapter 0: Introduction**

Hermione Granger has always known there was something strange about her. Even before she knew of the world of magic she was aware that there was something _different_. Even before she began to hear about Hogwarts she knew that she was odd. Finding out that day that she was, in fact, a witch gave hermione validation that she belonged somewhere but she still felt out of place at Hogwarts.

First she thought it was because she was from a non magical family. Mudblood they called her. But even then Hermione was more different than her peers. She never truly fit in. Sometimes she thought it was only her brains that kept Harry and Ron as her friends.

It was only in sixth year she found a place she truly belonged. Hermione Granger had always been one to experiment, not least that terrible disaster in second year that left her as a half cat. And as Hermione began to discover more about the magical world so began her descent down the rabbit hole.

Since first year she had watched Professor McGonagall transform into a tabby cat with awe. To be able to transform yourself into another being was a magical concept to a muggleborn like her. At the end of her third year she had watched Remus transform into a werewolf and Sirius into a dog. It had left Hermione with an overwhelming desire to see what she could turn herself into.

She had spent the best part of fourth year studying books in the restricted section, learning how to transform herself into an animagus. It would be most useful if she could be something discrete, like a bird or an insect that would allow her to go unnoticed but the books would only give her information on how to transform. They told her that she would have no control over what animal was chosen for her, that would be decided by what best suited her personality and what the fates decided. _The fates, as if she believed in such things as "destiny"._

Spending the summer after her fourth year at Grimmauld Place had given her both privacy, and access to the black library. Finally she had been about to discover her animagus. And it was not as discreet as she'd hoped.

Hermione Granger had morphed into a unicorn.

Of all the magical creatures she could have transformed into it would have to be one that didn't even exist in the muggle world!

During fifth year she built up a relationship with the unicorns that lived in the forbidden forest. Whilst they recognized her as different to their own, her gentle and innocent nature had won them over and they had taken her into the group. Like the centaurs they believed too much in the fates and the stars for her but she felt a closeness to them that she hadn't felt before.

It was here that they had performed powerful magic, allowing her to truly become one of their family and bonding her to them. Initially Hermione had been hesitant but Cassandra's spirit had persuaded her. It was impossible to say no to the mother unicorn.

It was her knowledge of the unicorns that had given her the idea to lure Dolores Umbridge into the forbidden forest at the end of fifth year. The centaurs had heard her stories of great cruelty and were only too willing to assist a fellow forest creature in the pursuit of goodness.

And then at the beginning of sixth year things had changed. As Hermione turned seventeen, and reached the age of adulthood the unicorn magic had begun to have an effect on her.


	2. Pre-lude to Detention

**Chapter 1: Pre-lude to detention.**

Hermione Granger had been feeling different ever since her her seventeenth birthday. At first she had dismissed the feelings she felt around Ron as a silly infatuation, but every since starting back at school she had begun to feel strange in some of her lessons as well.

Ever since lessons began in September Hermione Granger had found potions lessons more difficult. For a reason that she couldn't explain she found herself distracted by Professor Snape. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate, every time he opened his mouth and started speaking she found herself hypnotised by his velvety voice.

From talking to Cassandra, she knew that somehow the unicorn magic had begun to have an effect on her, but Cassandra was unable to explain exactly what was happening.

In every lesson she had with professor Snape she found herself daydreaming and making silly mistakes and now, as it neared Christmas her grades were slipping!

"Miss Granger!" shouted Snape, "don't you realise you're about to blow half the castle to kingdom-come! What excuse do you have for this _unforgivable_ lapse of concentration?"

Hermione looked guiltily down at her desk, she just didn't understand what her problem was around him. She didn't act like this in any of her other lessons. It was almost like _he_ was causing her all this trouble.

Her conversations with Cassandra has been unenlightening. Like many of the conversations she had with the unicorns (or centaurs) the conversations were vague and dreamy. She often found herself going in circles with Cassandra and sometimes found herself so far off topic that she'd forgotten her original question. Every time she asked Cassandra for advice on how to do better in potions the unicorn had just given her a smirk and told her that all would become clear in time; and that her potions skills would greatly improve, eventually.

She could feel the eyes of every other student on her as Snape berated her for messing up the potion.

"It surprises me, Miss Granger, you find yourself unable to brew a simple Polyjuice potion, why I had thought you'd mastered such skills during your second year at Hogwarts. Well, to some extent, we must after all learn the art of distinguishing between the hair of an animal and that of a human, isn't that so?"

He drawled the last syllable and she felt her whole body tingle even as her ridiculed her in front of the whole class. _What was wrong with her?!_ She needed desperately to pin Cassandra down and get to the bottom of all this. That unicorn was definitely hiding something.

The worst bit of all this was that she couldn't even talk to other people about this because no one knew about her animagus secret. But if she kept messing up in professor Snape's lessons people were going to talk. And she couldn't allow her grades to suffer for the sake of some silly unicorn nonsense.

"Nothing to say Miss Granger? How very out of character. Well I do hope you'll have plenty to say, Friday night in detention. And 10 points from Gryffindor for such carelessness."

With that he turned around and swept away in, his robes billowing behind him.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as Harry put a consoling arm on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry 'mione." He said. "The potion was as much my fault as yours."

"Don't worry Harry." She said.

The potion _was_ as much his fault as it was hers but six months ago she would have carried them along and compensated for Harry, allowing them to both get a good grade. She sighed again to herself. This wasn't fair, she just didn't understand what had happened. Why did she feel this way when _he_ was in the room?


	3. Avoidance

**Chapter 2: Detention scene**

Hermione Granger was dreading detention on Friday. If was bad enough that she was feeling distracted all the time around Ron, but to feel distracted around professor Snape too, she just didn't understand it. At first when she'd just had these feelings around Ron she has dismissed it as a crush, but to have this distractedness around Snape too, and what if these feelings spread? What is she began to feel this way around everyone else too?

She knocked on the door to the potions classroom.

There was a short wait before the door opened.

"Miss Granger, I see you've decided to grace me with your presence."

"Yes Sir." She replied, looking down at her shoes.

She followed him into the potions classroom.

"Tonight you will be cleaning and re-organising my potions store." He said, "I trust after your last excursion and brewing experiment you are familiar with the location of the ingredients."

She blushed and looked down at her feet.

This man made her feel so scatterbrained.

"Without magic." He said.

He turned away from her and walked over to his desk, sitting down next to a pile of marking, effectively dismissing her. Turning towards the store room walked across the classroom and went inside.

The storeroom was stacked with thousands and thousands of ingredients, rows and rows, dust covering the bottles and shelves, with potions and ingredients stacked randomly and haphazardly.

Hermione sighed at the prospect of the task ahead of her.

She climbed up on a stool and began sorting through the potions on the first shelf.

Time dragged slowly and Hermione found herself beginning to sort through the potions on the second shelf. Rearrange the potions into alphabetical order, Hermione reached out for a potion just slightly out of her reach to the left of her. Leaning a bit more towards the potion Hermione felt herself begin to slip and pitching forward she found herself crashing towards the ground, bringing a few potions down with her.

She hit the ground with a loud bang, catching the back of her head against a shelf and bringing a few potions down on top of her. She could feel the back of her head throbbing in agony, feeling sick and nauseous, exacerbated by a cloud of potions mixing together.

She could feel the stickiness of the liquid over her skin and she was suddenly painfully aware of one of the potions beginning to to burn.

She let out a sob and she tried to sit up and find her wand, which she had lost somewhere in the fall. The potion was burning its way through her clothes and beginning to burn at her skin. Hermione writhed against the floor from the pain.

As Hermione struggled to sit up, scrabbling around for her wand the door opened and in came Professor Snape.

"What on earth are you making so noise for?"

His faced turned from anger to concern as he noticed her on the floor. He bent down supporting her head and conjuring a pillow, allowing her to rest her aching head.

He waved his wand over her, scanning for and severe injuries.

"You've got a concussion." He said. "No breaks."

He continued to scan over her and detecting nothing worse than the concussion he began to work on the burns.

The potion had burnt its way through her clothes and now it felt like she was left with mere scraps covering her underwear. She should be embarrassed about being half naked in front of Professor Snape but instead she felt relieved that it was him here helping her and not somebody else.

He summoned a bottle down off of a shelf and opening it he began to rub it into her skin. Immediately the burning sensation began to ease.

He continued to massage the salve into her arms and legs and Hermione found herself begin to relax. The burning had stopped and the feelings were being replaced with a warm feeling. The tingling was beginning to spread, a heat forming in the base of her stomach.

For the first time all year she felt completely at peace and whole, like this was where she was meant to be in the whole universe.

She was aware of how close there were were, and that state of her undress. Electricity hummed through her and she felt a pull at the centre of her chest, pulling her towards him. It was a small cupboard and her she was, practically naked, lying on the floor while he massage cream into her skin!

His eyes burned, and just as she thought he would lean in and kiss her he turned away and she felt a sharp pain in her heart and the calm that surrounded her five minutes before disappeared. She attempted to keep her composure as she watched for his reaction.

"Leave Miss Granger. Leave now." He commanded, throwing his robe at her.

She covered herself up with his oversized robe, fumbling for her ward and transfigured it to fit her.

" _Leave_." He commanded.

And with that she fled the room, feeling a deep ache within her chest like nothing she had ever felt before.


	4. Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown

**Chapter 3: Awkward Avoidance (Avoiding Snape)**

It didn't take much to persuade Harry and Ron to start sitting at the back of the dungeons for professor Snape's classes, after all it was Hermione that had persuaded them to sit and the front in the first place.

Ever since the incident during detention he had been keen to keep away from her too, and had avoided making eye contact or calling on her to answer questions. She in turn had kept quiet at the back of the classroom.

She still felt as confused and distracted within his presence as ever and the pull that she now felt towards him left a lingering ache when she was no longer in his presence. She had tried to speak to Cassandra about it but the unicorn had brushed her off with some nonsense about unicorn magic.

Once again, before she realised, she was tucked up in bed before she'd noticed that Cassandra had failed to answer any of her questions. The unicorn simply kept repeating that she had a choice to make between 'what she wanted and what she needed'. It made no sense! It didn't explain any of her new found feelings.

As Slughorn's annual christmas party approached Hermione found herself dealing with the dilemma of who to go with. She had been asked to go by Mclaggan no less than six times and that boy was not taking no for an answer.

Hermione knew that she want to go to Ron, which would avoid the awkwardness of dealing with Mclaggen, and the feelings she had towards Ron only compounded this. She was afraid however of how he would react to her asking him. She couldn't risk their friendship, not least in the midst of a war, not when Harry needed both of their friendships.

Ginny was full of advice. Too much advice to be honest. She kept coming up with more and more ingenious and romantic ways to ask him out. It was all a bit too much.

Hermione decided to tackle the Christmas Party situation head on during Herbology class. McLaggen was still harassing her to go and she needed to get him to back off. She needed was a suitable alternative that wouldn't be trying to grope her every five minutes.

She had spent the first twenty minutes of the lesson summoning up the courage to ask Ron to accompany her. She'd had a crush on him since first year but she didn't want to scare him off by coming on too strong, or worse still ruin their friendship by making him feel awkward.

"Anyway," said Hermione, "Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Harry, and there's no way you'll be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a night you can come."

Harry groaned. Meanwhile, Ron, who was attempting to burst a pod in the bowl by putting both hands on it, standing up, and squashing it as hard as he could, said angrily, "And this is another party just for Slughorn's favorites, is it?"

"Just for the Slug Club, yes," said Hermione.

The pod flew out from under Ron's fingers and hit the green house glass, rebounding onto the back of Professor Sprout's head and knocking off her old, patched hat. Harry went to retrieve the pod.

"What kind of name is Slug Club" said Ron.

"Look, I didn't make up the name 'Slug Club' -"

"'Slug Club,'" repeated Ron with a sneer worthy of Malfoy. "It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug -"

"We're allowed to bring guests," said Hermione, turning bright, boiling scarlet, "and I was going to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

"You were going to ask me?" asked Ron, in a completely different voice.

"Yes," said Hermione angrily. "But obviously if you'd rather I hooked up with McLaggen..."

There was a pause.

"No, I wouldn't," said Ron, in a very quiet voice.

For the next few days she spent time with Ron and felt happy in his presence.

What she didn't know was that a fight between siblings was about to ruin all that for her.

 **Ginny POV**

Ron had been moaning and moaning about her and Dean and finally she'd had enough.

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. "And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!"

 **Hermione POV**

When she returned to the common room Ginny and Ron were sitting awkwardly across from each other with Ron glaring at Ginny. As he spotted Hermione enter the room he got up and stomped off to the boys dormitories, confusing Hermione.

"What's up with Ron?" asked Hermione as she sat down next to Ginny.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry, he was whining about me and Dean and I let slip that you kissed Viktor. I thought he knew."

"Oh," said Hermione. She still didn't understand why this bothered Ron.


	5. Magic

**Chapter 4: Ronald Weasley & Lavender Brown**

While everyone else was at the Quidditch match Hermione was enjoying a run in the forest with Cassandra. She loved spending time out here and forgetting her worries, and whenever anyone asked where she was she would just tell them she'd been in the library and no one ever checked. She was attempting to extract advice from Cassandra about Ron, but she was being just as useless and her advice over how to handle Snape!

"My sister, tonight your fate takes a turn towards what will be good for you. Allow the magic to have control and all will turn out well. " Cassandra said.

When she returned later to the common room everyone was excited about winning the match. It was hard to find anyone in the room as it was so crowded and everybody was jumping around with excitement.

She looked around for Harry and Ron, wanting to congratulate them on such an amazing win.

There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

Hermione felt a sinking feeling. She had been in love with Ron since first year when he and Harry had rescued her from the giant troll. She always thought that they would someday end up together and here he was with Lavender Brown, snogging the first girl who threw herself at him.

She felt tears forming and turned to leave the room, not noticing Harry enter.

She entered the first unlocked classroom she could find. She should have made her feelings known to Ron but instead she had waited and waited for him to make the first move, despite Ginny's advice that boys were stupid and needed to be told. Hadn't she given Ginny the same advice about Harry?

And now he had moved on.

She tried to distract herself with spellwork from their recent lessons, practicing some of the more difficult charms spells.

She heard someone enter and looked up to see Harry.

She sat there alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she had clearly just conjured out of midair. Harry could not help admiring her spell-work at a time like this.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she said in a brittle voice. "I was just practicing."

"Yeah... they're, er, really good..." said Harry.

There was an awkward silence as Harry tried to think of something to say to her.

In an unnaturally high-pitched voice, she said "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."

"Er... does he?" said Harry.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," said Hermione. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was-?"

The door behind them burst open. To Harry's horror, Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh," he said, drawing up short at the sight of Harry and Hermione.

"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her.

There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!"

Hermione slid off the desk. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head so that she looked like a strange, feathery model of the solar system.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

She walked very slowly and erectly toward the door. Harry glanced at Ron, who was looking relieved that nothing worse had happened.

"Oppugno!" came a shriek from the doorway.

Harry spun around to see Hermione pointing her wand at Ron, her expression wild: the little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets toward Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

"Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive fury, Hermione wrenched open the door and disappeared through it.

She left the room and ran down the corridor, trying to get away from the boys. At she headed away from the Gryffindor common room she ran into Snape in the hallway. For some reason she felt a sense of peace in his presence rather than the distraction she had been feeling recently. She had spent so long pinning over Ron but now, looking at Snape she could hardly remember those feelings.

"Miss Granger, not enjoying the celebrations?" He drawled.

"No, Sir." she said.

It was the first time they'd spoken since the awkwardness during detention, but instead of feeling awkward, like she had done recently, she felt strangely reassured by his presence.

"Not sharing in the festivities with Potter and Weasley, how must they be coping without the brains of the Golden Trio."

She felt a twinge of remorse hearing Ron's name but she felt calmer that she had done only moments earlier.

It was then that she realised he'd paid her a compliment.

She looked up at him properly for the first time, ignoring any embarrassment she might have felt and acted boldly. Cassandra had told her that tonight would change and that she should let things happen and she was determined to be brave. She'd had enough misery tonight already.

"Did you just give me a compliment, Sir?" she said, smiling.

Snape began to look a little flustered.

"When compared to those miscreants almost anyone would appear intelligent," he said, "but that is not to say you are not one of the most promising students Hogwarts has seen in many years.

Feeling _happy_ from his compliment, and with the magic swirling inside of her Hermione Granger acted incredibly out of character.

Before he could react she reached out with her hands, placing them on his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him.

As their lips met she felt as rush of magic, like every fibre of her magic being was on fire.

She could feel all of his emotions, the shock, the desire of kissing her, .

Suddenly he broke away.

"We should not be doing this Miss Granger. It would be wise of you to return to your room."

She looked up into his eyes and could see the desire brewing there.

She could still feel his emotions radiating out of him and she wondered whether this was what Cassandra had been talking about. It was well known that some of the older unicorns could feel the emotions of others.

She stood there looking up at him, unmoving, wanting so desperately to kiss him again.

He watched her, as if waiting to see what she would do. When she made no attempt to leave he pulled his cloak tighter and turned away.

She felt a longing as he started to leave and realised it was coming from both of them.

She definitely needed to talk to Cassandra.


	6. Slughorn's Party

Chapter 5: Unicorn Magic (Cassandra scene post kiss)

"I'm _what?"_ she screeched.

"Bonded. Hermione, my sister, you must have noticed the way that the other foals changed once they reached adulthood. A unicorn is not designed to be alone."

"But I'm _not_ a unicorn." said Hermione.

"But you are one of us now, the magic saw to that. You might not be truly one of us by birth but there is enough unicorn magic running through your veins, and it is not in our nature to be alone. You're unicorn half is seeking out a suitable mate, pulling you towards the nearest suitable male."

"But I want Ron." she replied.

"But the older male is more suitable, and the unicorn magic pulled you towards this. It is the unicorn way to create harmony, and this man would create a stronger, more harmonious pairing, not just for you but for the benefit of your herd. Despite the magic you could have chosen otherwise, fought against the match. You sealed it with the kiss, you chose him. And now the unicorn magic will start to affect him too."

"I chose him?"

"Yes, in our heard the female unicorn chooses a suitable mate, once she has picked a male that she feels she is suited for; and the magic will attempt to guide her, she bonds them with a kiss."

"How do I stop this!?"

"You cannot stop this my dear any more than you can change the weather. You have chosen your mate and now your fates are sealed. Soon he will start to feel the effects of the magic, and yours will intensify. Eventually you will seal the bond completely."

"I'm seventeen! I'm not meant to be bonded, we are in the midst of a war. He is my professor!"

"Hermione, you must not fight this. Great things can be expected from this pairing, the centaurs have seen it. Your pairing will bring stability that will have ripples through your society and ours."

"What am I meant to tell people? Nobody knows about my animagus, how am I meant to explain to _him_ what is happening?"

"Just tell him what he needs to know, my dear, that the fates have bonded you, and that you are meant to be"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. It was at times like this she realised that Cassandra had absolutely no clue about life as a human.


	7. Slughorns Party

Chapter 6: Slughorn's party: Getting Close to Snape

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"Harry! There you are, thank goodness! Hi, Luna !"

"What's happened to you?" asked Harry, for Hermione looked distinctly disheveled, rather as though she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare.

"Oh, I've just escaped-I mean, I've just left Cormac," she said. "Under the mistletoe," she added in explanation, as Harry continued to look questioningly at her.

"Serves you right for coming with him," he told her severely.

"I thought he'd annoy Ron most," said Hermione dispassionately. "I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole -"

"You considered Smith?" said Harry, revolted.

"Yes, I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him, McLaggen makes Grawp look a gentleman. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall..."

The three of them made their way over to the other side of the room, scooping up goblets of mead on the way, realizing too late that Professor Trelawney was standing there alone.

"Hello," said Luna politely to Professor Trelawney.

"Good evening, my dear," said Professor Trelawney, focusing upon Luna with some difficulty. Harry could smell cooking sherry again. "I haven't seen you in my classes lately..."

"No, I've got Firenze this year," said Luna.

"Oh, of course," said Professor Trelawney with an angry, drunken titter. "Or Dobbin, as I prefer to think of him. You would have thought, would you not, that now I am returned to the school Professor Dumbledore might have got rid of the horse? But no... we share classes... It's an insult, frankly, an insult. Do you know..."

Professor Trelawney seemed too tipsy to have recognized Harry. Under cover of her furious criticisms of Firenze, Harry drew closer to Hermione and said, "Let me get something straight. Are you planning to tell Ron that you interfered at Keeper tryouts?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Do you really think I'd stoop that low?"

Harry looked at her shrewdly.

"Hermione, if you can ask out McLaggen-"

"There's a difference," said Hermione with dignity. "I've got no plans to tell Ron anything about what might, or might not, have happened at Keeper tryouts."

"Good," said Harry fervently. "Because he'll just fall apart again, and we'll lose the next match -"

"Quidditch!" said Hermione angrily. "Is that all boys care about? Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated to A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen non-stop ever since-oh no, here he comes!"

She moved so fast it was as though she had Disapparated; one moment she was there, the next, she had squeezed between two guffawing witches and vanished.

"Seen Hermione?" asked McLaggen, forcing his way through the throng a minute later.

…

Just her misfortune to come around the corner and bump into Professor Snape and Draco. She could see Draco arguing furiously with the potions master, and Hermione cast a charrm, trying to hear better what they were saying. Harry was convinced that Draco was up to no good.

Abruptly she saw Draco storm off. Snape paused for a movement then turned around and stared at the very spot she was standing in.

"You can come out now Miss Granger." Said Snape.

Hermione sighed and removed her disillusionment.

"How did you know it was me." She asked.

"There's not a lot of people who would spy on a professor," he said evasively, "I think the better question is why you thought it was acceptable to spy on a private conversation between a student and their professor."

Hermione looked down at her shoes.

"Professor, he can't be trusted. We need to find out what he's up to. For the order."

"And what makes you think that you can outwit Draco Malfoy and Lord Voldemort?" he drawled, towering over her imposingly.

"We've done it before, Sir." she replied.

He laughed.

It was the first time she could remember him laughing in a long time.

"How very true." He said.

There was a pause, as if he didn't know what more to say.

He continued standing close to her, she could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

She looked up into his eyes to find him watching her intently.

"How is it that when I'm around you I feel a compulsion towards you." He asked.

As soon as the words had left his mouth a look of mistrust and regret crossed his face. "Why did I say that. Did you drug me?" he said suspiciously

She looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"Did you drug me, Miss Granger? A potion perhaps?"

"No, Sir." She replied. He leaned in closer to her, his faced millimeters from hers, staring down into her eyes. She found herself unable to look away.

"Charms?" She shook her head

"Witchery then." He whispered and he leaned in, pressing his lips up against hers.


End file.
